


For the Honor of the Empire - Catradora Omegaverse Gladiator AU

by Medfic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action, Blood and Violence, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medfic/pseuds/Medfic
Summary: Anyone who challenges the Hordian Empire will seal his fate with steel and blood,Four of the largest kingdoms have fallen under the hands of Emperor Riordan Prime.The last one, Grayskull, is the next target.The gods will not be on anyone's side as long as the fate of war is cast out...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Huntara/Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on the Roman empire society and culture, the same goes for the genre of Omegaverse. I use this world to make a history. I don't follow the real pass of history. But for reference, imagine that is the fusion of the era of Julius Cesar and Marco Aurelius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend to listen "Heart of darkness of Secession Studios.

The huge dining room glowed with candlelight and torches hung on the walls of the castle in the center; a long table housed the most important members of the kingdom. The kings accompanied by their little first-born Adora, Mara the general of the royal guard and Hope the councilor of the kingdom. Conversations between the clicks of silverware against plates filled the room with joy until suddenly the huge wooden doors of the room were thrown open to reveal a man dressed in a white robe with a gray belt at his waist, his platinum hair was adorned with a golden band that encircled his forehead and betrayed his position, with fierce green eyes raised by the smile that the pale face offered. At the back of him about ten armed knights accompanied him making him look even more threatening despite not having any sword hanging from his belt.

``Who are you? '' Asked the king, frowning, rising from his seat as he grasped with his left hand the sword that hung on his belt and sniffed the light traces of intimidating pheromones coming from the body of the alpha of green eyes.

``Riordan Prime the emperor of Hordia, I regret the intrusion to such a delicious evening. '' He commented in a melodious voice, opening his arms and then bowing.

``Arriving uninvited is very rude of you. What does he want and how did he get here?" The king spoke, this time nodding towards the general who, like him, had stood up when he felt her pheromones permeate the air forcing her to release hers. Probing the room with his eyes, she prepared to locate a royal guard, but to his surprise there were none in sight.

``I let him in. " Hope's soft voice offered causing Mara to open her eyes in surprise to her omega.

``Don't worry, I just came for a cordial dialogue'' Riordan released with suspicious kindness to Mara's ears who narrowed her gaze now directed at the invading monarch.

``His stench screams otherwise. '' Mara growled in between suppressing the roar that threatened to leave her throat as she felt more strongly the aggressive pheromones of the other alpha in front of her. The heaviness in the atmosphere strengthened the weight of her armor, only a small blonde was oblivious to what was happening around her looking at the exchange confused.

``Please listen to what he has to say. '' Hope spoke, frowning trying to keep her face impassive, but her eyes were directed towards her mate. Who refused to look back at him.

"Why, Hope? Conspiring against the kingdom is an act of treachery. '' Mara bellowed, the thrust that she had received in the chest from such an action burned with pain. Hope knew that not revealing her true intentions hurt her alpha's confidence, yet her duty came first.

``It's for the good of the kingdom, love, '' Hope murmured searching her eyes once more, but Mara refused to return the gesture.

``Enough, I will hear what this man has to say, but then we will discuss this matter. ''Roared the king turning his gaze to the other monarch in front of him.

"Swear loyalty to me and I will protect your kingdom by making it part of the largest and most prosperous empire that these lands have seen, our enemies will succumb to us, there will be no gender distinction since an omega for me can be as good as an alpha; The living proof of it is my brother Hordak here. '' Riordan released, spreading his arms with emotion as he described the world he dreamed.

"What a way to excuse the desolation of Bright Moon, Salineas, Plumeria and the Scarlet lands now called "Hordia" "Spat the king with disdain causing Riordan's smile to disappear on the spot." I am ignorant? I knew that sooner or later you would appear in Grayskull and believe me I was preparing your arrival, I did not expect Hope to disobey my orders to not to negotiate with you. I refuse to sacrifice the freedom of my kingdom for your madness! "He finished making a gesture with his shoulder to which Mara drew her sword while the queen abruptly stood up to meet her daughter taking her hand and running through the desolate corridors of the castle, but Riordan ordered a guard to go after her.  
Mara knew that the numbers were against her, this would possibly be her last fight.

`` Your majesty, Mara, please no! ''Hope spoke with desperation in her voice trying to reach them, Riordan pointed her eyes to what two of her guards took her by the arms to immobilize her. "You swore you wouldn't hurt them! ”She sobbed, unable to contain herself.

`` Those who defy the Hordian empire will seal their fate with steel and blood! '' Riordan exclaimed, lifting his proud chin with greenish fire towards the monarch and the general. It was then that the seven remaining guards surrounded the pair of warriors, drawing their swords from her, the king took the edge of the table, pushing it forward to use it as a shield; plates, silverware and glasses clinked, some breaking on the spot and spilling onto the red carpet. The guards circled the table cautiously. Mara did not hesitate, throwing herself against the closest one hitting the steel of his sword and then launching a low kick causing the guard to lose his balance, giving her the freedom to throw a thrust to the knee of the guard gaining a gasp; she then unsheathed the knife from her belt nailing it against the chin of her victim who fell bleeding profusely. One less, there were six left. In a matter of seconds another three guards surrounded her, she crouched at the sound of the sword cutting the air behind her, dodging by millimeters the cut towards her neck while the edge of another sword threatened to fall on her chest which she could block with the hers, but she received a long cut on her thigh from the third guard, causing her to take a couple of steps back, gaining distance between ragged gasps.

`` My lord! ' Mara bellowed trying to locate her lord who was growling in pain and anger, with one knee against the ground as his forehead bled staining the armor of his chest. A guard lay dead beside him, but the other two with cuts on their arms and faces pointed their swords at their king's neck.

`` There is no time for me, go for them '' murmured the king before his neck was pierced by both swords without mercy, tearing the flesh and causing the blood to flow on his chest and then fall to the ground. Mara swallowed the lump in her throat, punching with all her might right into the jaw of the guard to her right and running as far as she could after the queen. Her muscles burned with the effort, her chest clenched to the frantic rhythm of her heart listening as the metal armor of Riordan's guards collided with her bodies as they followed in her footsteps. She knew that the queen would go to the passage that connected the castle with the Whispering Woods, the trail of her scent was in the air; if she hurried she could eliminate the queen's pursuer before she finished her off.  
As the queen had reached the rear exit of the castle with the guard on her heels, she could not stop or breathe, the life of her little Adora depended on it so she headed to the stables riding the little girl in the first horse that she located.

``Do you remember how to ride, my heaven? '' Asked the queen in a sweet and melodious voice as she removed the gold pendant with the symbol of her kingdom: a star with an emerald sphere in the middle of it.

`` Yes mom, dad told me I'm doing very well. '' Adora commented, releasing a smile with that missing incisor that made her look so cute. The queen felt her eyes water, but she held back the droplets that pressed in without her permission.

`` That's my girl, now take the reins and go to the forest. '' She spoke, taking her hand from hers, handing her the golden pendant.

`` But mom, dad won't go with us? '' Asked the little girl, frowning, holding her pendant and then taking her reins in her hands.

`` This time, only you will go for a walk, my dear." she whispered, caressing the little girl's cheek and then moving away and hitting the horse with all his might, which whinnied, starting a ferocious gallop that forced the little girl to hold the reins with all the strength she allowed herself since her life depended on it. The queen watched the horse walk away as the guard pointed his sword at her back.

`` Where is the girl going? '' He asked with exhausted gasps.

`` Damn the Hordian empire! '' The queen snarled, turning around and pushing her abdomen against her sword, piercing herself with it. The guard opened his eyes in surprise as the woman recoiled bleeding, then took a seat on the ground closing her eyes and waiting for her death.

"MY QUEEN!" Mara shouted hoarsely and exhausted as they met; the cut on her thigh caused her to lose a lot of blood during the run, yet she managed to thrust into the soldier's neck and kill him instantly. She immediately knelt without energy on the pool of blood infront her; taking the queen in her arms, bleeding fingers touched the queen's chest but it was too late, the pale face of the woman and her absent heartbeat announced the end of her life. The general let out a heartrending cry, letting tears of helplessness and pain run down her face; she was finished, she had failed as protector of the kingdom, of her home and the princess was lost. Now she only had to die with dignity, the remaining guards ran to immobilize her and drag her back to the castle. Minutes later she lay defeated with her hands tied behind her back and on her knees in front of the alpha assassin of her people. Her heart was shattered, the woman she loved the most on this earth had sold her loyalty to a genocide and she was unable to see her in the eyes, she couldn't hate her because she loved her like no one else, but she didn't know how to forgive her either.

`` Report" the emperor demanded with boredom on his face.

`` Your highness, the queen passed away and the princess disappeared in the middle of the night on horseback. Do you want us to order the search for her? "the beta released, lowering his head submissively.

`` No, the forests will take care of her '' Riordan said with a carefree gesture and then directed his gaze to Mara.``If they had given up from the beginning, none of this would have happened, General." he crooned giving her a smug smile.

`` Damn assassin. '' Mara growled showing her teeth threateningly to him, despite being defeated, her alpha pride kept her from lowering her head in submission.

`` Be careful of what you say, General. I have not forgotten that you murdered two of my best guards and that almost broke my younger brother's face. "Warned the emperor, narrowing his eyes." I would like you to join my ranks; join me and learn from the mistake of your former lord, at the command of my army you would be unstoppable. '' Mara spat at her feet with disdain, letting out an angry growl that won her the edge of a sword grazing her neck. 

\--DO NOT! Please no, I will do whatever I order, but please. '' Hope yelled falling to her knees before her alpha who finally directed his wounded gaze towards her, the cuts on her body were nothing compared to what her eyes reflected right now to your omega. Who felt the painful throbbing in her chest when she saw those blue eyes so dull and full of suffering.

`` I'm going to need a respectable native of this realm to join the patricians in the forum of Hordia '' Riordan said, addressing the devastated Hope.

`` I will, your majesty, '' Hope said, swallowing the lump in her throat to which Riordan gave a sinister laugh making a gesture to the soldier who immediately took the sword away from Mara's neck.

"Did you really think I'd kill her? I would have loved for her to be under my command, but she serves me more alive than dead, being your mate it would annihilate you because of the mark. And if you die, who will be my puppet in Grayskull?" The mockery in Riordan Prime's voice was acid" Take her to the carriage, we will go to Hordia." She felt the desolation in her chest when she saw how they dragged her alpha which dirty rag out of the room " Do not make that face dear, thanks to you this whole kingdom is now under my protection, no one else has to die while they swear allegiance to me " He went to the broken Hope who could not look him in the eyes, guilt ravaged his conscience " Little brother, stay here, you will be in charge of this kingdom as Miss Hope meets with the patricians." He finished, turning to Hordak.

`` As your command, Cesar '' Hordak said in a deep, clear voice; If it were not for the evident omega smell of him, no one would be able to deduce his gender, the bearing and strength that he radiated were chilling.

"None of this was supposed to happen, you were supposed to come in peace, without weapons. That's why I didn't alert the guard to be on a level playing field, '' Hope sobbed, placing a hand over her mouth in a failed attempt to contain herself.

`` I came unarmed and in peace, Don't you see? '' Riordan said, smiling softly and raising his hands.``Though I can't say the same about my soldiers. '' He kept turning his back on her. "There's no time to lose. '' Hope complied with the order, standing up, wiping her face with her hands.

`` Cesar, the Patricia Shay and the General Kaia have arrived with the rest of the army, '' said another guard who had just arrived panting into the room.

`` Perfect, I want you to go around the limits of the kingdom, no one should escape. Whoever refuses to cooperate will become a slave or entertainment for the people in the coliseum. '' The emperor sentenced with a hard and firm voice.

`` At your orders Cesar '' agreed the soldier, running out of the scene.

The emperor stepped out to the front of the castle, surveying his surroundings: blood spilled on bodies that would soon be carrion, screams and lamentable sobs echoing in the dark, chains crawling to the sound of the shackled feet of future slaves to his Empire.

"REJOICE GRAYSKULL, FROM TODAY YOU WILL BE PART OF THE GREATEST EMPIRE THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! I YOUR EMPEROR WILL TAKE CARE THAT EVERYONE AND EACH ONE OF YOU ARE TREATED LIKE MY BROTHERS WHILE YOU SWEAR LOYALTY TO ME." he screamed euphoric savoring the victory with a huge smile on his face and feeling an addictive tingling in his body, finally all the great kingdoms had fallen under his hand. Although he would have loved to dominate the frozen and dry kingdom of the Snows as well, he did not care less, that block of ice and its mob were too far from his domain to disturb and they were too few to pose any threat.

Now without any doubt he would initiate the utopia that he had dreamed of since that day...


	2. Revenge is served cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend to listen "Shattered Empire" of Secession Studios.

The clatter of the hooves scratched the ground as they passed, even though the gallop lost strength as it gained further distance from the castle. The little blonde couldn't help but look back, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness prevented her from seeing clearly, she could only capture the silhouettes of tall men with torches dragging what looked like a sack. Her mother had told her that she was going for a walk alone, but she had taken off her pendant that she loved so much and had given it to her. "Sure she wanted me to keep it for her" thought the girl nodding to nothing and grasping the hand that held the precious jewelry of her mother. However, the race towards the woods continued, the branches breaking as the foal walked by, who now trotted softly at her command. It was too late to go there, Adora had no idea why her mother sent her so far from home when she could not even finish making a sword with the piece of meat that was left on her plate, the mashed potatoes had been fabulous. Suddenly her stomach growled at the memory of it, maybe she should have eaten what was left instead of making art with it. For now she had to remember what her father and Mara had taught her in her training since she would soon turn ten so her gender would be revealed soon. Yet whatever it was, her father wanted the future heir of the kingdom to be strong as an alpha, balanced as a beta, and as careful as an omega. So they hadn't skimped on her teaching. It was then that she dismounted from the horse giving him a grateful touch on the snout and letting him graze next to her. The cold currents of air that passed through the trees made her shudder, she was tired but she had to get some firewood and make a fire if she wanted to keep her body warm. Her steps were silent searching among the trunks of the trees taking what she could and feeling the rough texture of the wood in search of checking the humidity of it. Once she had enough and necessary she turned around and came back counting her steps until she found the animal. Making a fire was one of the things that had most astonished her when she went hunting for the first time with her father and now she, by inertia, was capable of making a decent fire in a few minutes. Already in the comfort of the heat provided by the flames in front of her she leaned back next to the horse.

`` We will only spend one night here, tomorrow we will go back with mom and dad. '' She spoke with a wide smile to her partner and then closed her eyes and surrendered to sleep.

The next morning the ashes of the campfire emanated the little heat that they had left, in turn, Adora was already mounting her companion riding back to the castle, this time she preferred to surround it and go through the town that was in front for a little piece of bread since she did not think she could hold out until breakfast was served, she was also sure that her four-legged companion also deserved some apples.  
A few minutes later she was already in town feeling the fresh morning wind hit her face but there was a smell that caught her attention; it resembled blood, sniffing harder, she confirmed that, indeed, it was blood mixed with the aroma of raw meat after days without maceration; the stench lingered so long in her nostrils that it almost made her gag, that was when she noticed black birds streaking across the sky releasing a symphony of stormy squawks. There was no other sound: not the murmur of passersby, not even the laughter of children, much less the screams of traveling merchants. She couldn't hear anything but those damn birds.  
Her blue eyes surveyed her path to her left looking for any sign of a villager, some houses had their doors open with no inhabitant in sight. "Crack" the sound of the glass breaking under the weight of the stallion's hooves clamped her attention to the right making her frown in confusion, the windows of the house in sight were shattered, the door had been knocked down and a closer look offered her a body, a man lying face up on the ground in a black puddle while a black bird pecked at his face until it won its prize: an eye that it devoured almost instantly. Adora's face contorted and her throat was moistened as she felt her stomach juices rise up her esophagus without her permission, it took all of her to contain whatever she still kept in her stomach. She then forced herself not to look anywhere but straight ahead, she did not trust what she would be able to bear whatever there was. And so she began the race of her heart in her chest, herding the horse quickly to finally reach the castle gates; dismounting she barely visualized them.  
Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror as her ragged breathing stole her breath and her heart pounded so hard she felt it in her mouth.  
There on either side of the door, two huge wooden crosses prostrated themselves proudly; the one on the right held a dark blond haired man with nails around his arms and feet, the golden robe he wore was stained with the thick dark red liquid that ran from his neck to the rest of her torso. Now the one on the left, exhibited the body of a woman with golden hair with a white toga that framed the huge red stain on her abdomen, the now dried blood ran down her thighs until it reached her feet nailed on the wood.  
Her tears ran like a river down her face, the strength of her legs melting away making her fall to her knees and ignore the pain and the blood that flowed from the scrapes she had gained on the spot. She then lowered her gaze noticing the presence of a black-haired woman dressed in a red gown like blood right in the middle of the crucified corpses. A guttural roar came from her throat causing her to clench her teeth and jump up, her vision clouded with anger as her wet eyes continued to spill her wounds.

The woman shuddered at such a roar, forcing her to take a step back and face the source of it, encountering the most voracious aura she had ever witnessed, the pheromones that emanated almost made her lower her head in submission calling her omega part before such a demonstration of domination. "Impressive, she is barely a girl" The woman thought now directing her astonished greenish irises directly to the fiery blue eyes. Once she came out of her stupor, she looked at the girl's somewhat dirty clothes, the white pants and the golden robe that covered her gave away the origin of her crib. She had to be Princess Adora, no one else in that village could afford such haute couture; she was sure of it. There was no one left in the town or the castle and from what she had heard from the murmurs of the soldiers it was dawn before they all left for Hordia, the princess had disappeared in the Whispering Woods and was probably dead. But there, in front of her, was the little princess, emanating a power that she never imagined could exist.

`` I'm not the one who should be giving you that look, princess. ''she spoke in a deep and intoned voice without taking her eyes off the girl who was approaching step by step. "The brother of the responsible is inside the castle. '' she continued looking at the girl who breathed in loudly, releasing another grunt and starting the march towards the castle."Do you have a weapon?" asked the woman, causing Adora to stop for a moment without facing her.

`` No, '' the girl bellowed, clenching her fists.

`` Can you fight? '' The woman launched, raising both eyebrows mockingly, the girl seemed to feel the mockery of her since she faced her with a frown showing her angry teeth of her.

`` My father and Mara... '' her answer was interrupted by another question.

`` For how long? '' Continued the lady in red, narrowing her insightful eyes.

`` One year, '' the girl confessed proudly, lifting her chin.

"The man in there has nine years of experience in battle, he is twice your size and above all in brute strength. Are you sure that you will be able to even scratch him?" Said the woman with irony distilling from her voice.

`` I'm going to find out! '' She growled angrily, her face flushed with her anger.

`` Revenge is served cold, princess, '' the woman whispered, approaching the small blonde who was looking at her while still frowning and with her guard up. `` Losing your life trying to kill someone who was not the author of your pain is meaningless when you could kill the true responsible and live to enjoy your success'' she finished with a low and malicious tone to which Adora was stunned realizing what she was about to do.

`` But how? '' She asked, relaxing her shoulders a little, looking with real doubt into the green eyes of the woman in front of her.

`` Become my protégé, I will teach you the art of cunning and deception while having the best general in the empire train you to be the strongest warrior they have ever had the pleasure of facing. Once you have the power in your hands, revenge also will be yours. '' She spoke, letting a sly and almost dreamy smile shine.

`` How long will it be until I can be ... like that? '' Adora asked in a hesitant and unsure voice, the brutal aura that surrounded her seconds ago was gone without a trace.

`` Years, '' the woman replied simply, making Adora open her eyes as wide as she could.

`` But, I don't want to wait that long! '' She blurted out whimsically, pouting.

`` Your enemy is the most powerful being on earth right now. Approaching him will be impossible for you in his current state, Princess Adora. Patience is the key to waiting for your reward. '' Replied the wise woman, almost amused by the girl's impatience.

`` Very good, '' she agreed reluctantly, clenching her jaw.

`` Before we go I must warn you that no one can know that you are alive, you must pretend to be another villager with the same name as the princess, otherwise Riordan Prime will not hesitate to kill you.'' she spoke with a dark tone that promised a ruthless truth, that name had been introduced last night at dinner and just before her mother took her out of the castle. She finally remembered the face of the murderer of her family: Riordan Prime, her anger coalesced in her chest causing her to gasp for an instant until another thought came to her mind. Where were Mara and Hope? Had he killed them too? What if that was the case, why weren't they there with their deceased parents?

`` I understand, '' Adora replied, swallowing the lump in her throat and wiping the remnants of tears from her cheeks as she sniffed her nose.``Do you know if Mara and Hope are ... Are they alive? "the woman raised her eyebrows curious, she had heard those names coming from the emperor last night.

`` The first is now the prisoner of the emperor and the other is accompanying him in the direction of Hordia, '' the dark-haired woman whispered, watching as a slight smile appeared on the girl's lips. "Prepare yourself princess, because we will go to the abode of the murderer of your parents, so when you are in front of him and you feel the anger growing in your chest I suggest you take a deep breath for three seconds, hold your breath for another three seconds and then breathe out slowly for another four seconds. Follow my instructions exactly or else the emperor will know who you are and you will be executed before it even reaches the afternoon. '' Continued her now mentor, making the girl nod her head effusively. '' Now try it, imagine that I am him."And Adora tried but did not conceive the idea in front of her until the woman's lips released a few words that ran like acid in her heart." I'm glad you're alive, say hello to your parents for me in the pantheon.'' The poison in the woman's voice caused Adora to open her eyes and growl loudly with the intention of pouncing on her, who gave a pedantic smile."A few simple words already have you growling at me. How do you think the emperor will interpret your behavior?" She finished raising her chin superiorly.

`` As a threat? '' Adora asked doubtfully.

`` Exactly, in order to infiltrate in the lair of your prey, you must master your emotions, control your muscles and watch every word. '' She instructed with a pause, inserting into the girl's mind concepts beyond the comprehension of her.

`` I don't know if I can do it, it sounds very complicated. '' She whispered, lowering her head and caressing the back of her neck with her right hand.

`` Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know, your highness, '' said the woman in a superb tone.

`` Can you just call me Adora? '' Asked the girl, raising her head again.

`` As you wish, Adora, my name is Shay Weaver. '' she introduced herself with an elegant bow. `` Continuing with the first lesson: I want you to focus on your breathing when you hear my words, do not let the insults echo in your mind, read them in your head and then exhale letting them out gently." she continued to imitate the actions in her previous prayer; inhaling with your eyes closed and then exhaling" Relax the muscles of your face and body, your breathing is your only point of concentration. Okay? "She finished lowering her shoulders and looking impassively at the girl who saw her with bright eyes of admiration.

`` Yes, '' she nodded, she effusively closing her eyes for a moment.

`` Your parents deserved to die. '' The words penetrated deep into the girl's chest, breaking the rhythm of her breathing, so she took a breath as hard as she could, held it for a couple of seconds and then released it, opening her eyes leaving the icy gaze of her blue irises, Shay Weaver widened her eyes in amazement. "You learn amazingly fast." She complimented, nodding her head. "Once more keep your eyes open. '' she instructed once more. "Your mother died like the worthless whore she was." she growled disdainfully, watching carefully as the girl blinked impassively as her chest rose and fell slowly. "I was not wrong with you Adora, at this rate you will be capable of great things. '' she finished with a dreamy and melodious voice.

`` Thank you, but first please help me to bury my parents, '' she replied in a neutral voice, looking one last time with watery eyes at the bodies of her parents pecked by ravens, Shay nodded starting to unclog the flesh of the corpse of her mother of nails while Adora thought about her breathing, walking in the direction of the pantheon of her family where her ancestors had honored their dead, her heart clenched at the thought that her turn to honor her parents had come.  
Shay Weaver followed her closely, dragging her mother's body; Adora's steps were heavy as she guided the woman in red inside the structure to locate the coffin destined for her mother, the echo of her feet added to the sound of dragging behind her embraced the deafening silence that surrounded her, leaving her only with her silent regret. In the background a stone coffin stood in front of her under the dim light of the torches, then she pushed the heavy stone into the cover of the box with all the force she could making her arms ache competing with the painful wound of her soul, then, with the help of the woman in red, she lifted the body and placed it there; not without first placing the palm of her hand on her mother's eyelids and closing them for the last time, she finally moved the stone again to cover the coffin. The same actions were repeated with the body of her father and there in the middle of both coffins she knelt letting out a scream that tore at her throat as tears fell down her face without her control.  
Later once she had regained some of her composure, Shay Weaver placed a hand on her shoulder urging her to stand up once more.

Adora did not know her future, but of one thing she was sure: she would take revenge for The Honor of Grayskull...


End file.
